


17 || will

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, based on those nurse outfit pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “You gonna fix me up? Oh no, nurse! I think I have a problem underneath this gown.” Will wiggled his eyebrows, earning a heavy sigh from the other man.





	17 || will

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr anon x
> 
> okay i wanted to write this before the pics got too old so uhhh lets hope this is uhhh pretty good i guess!!
> 
> also the actual fuckin teal nurse costume is ugly and so scuffed so i changed it to a white one but im not sorry

“They could’ve chosen a less…” Alex bites his lip and stares at himself in the wall mirror. “A less _revealing_ outfit for me. I mean, George got proper bloody scrubs, for God's sake.”

Will snorts at him, eyes darting up before returning to his phone. “I don’t make the rules, Al, don’t take it out on me.”

“You _literally_ came up with this idea, but sure.” Alex huffs at the other man, watching as he tosses his phone onto the counter.

“I think you look alright,” Will shrugs and leans against the counter, just next to where he left his phone.

“Of course you would, Will.” Alex sighs and wipes at his face. The white material of the nurse costume, barely reaching his knees, feels a bit too revealing even in front of Will. It makes his face heat up far too easily, and Alex curses whoever bought this particular costume.

“You gonna fix me up? Oh no, nurse! I think I have a problem underneath this gown.” Will wiggled his eyebrows, earning a heavy sigh from the other man.

“I’m not helping you with anything while you’re wearing that.” Alex snorts. Will clumsily undoes the knot of the gown at the neck, then starts on the one at his waist. Alex doesn’t think Will could be any less subtle if he tried.

“But you will in _that_?” Will asks. He can feel the tone of eagerness creeping into his voice, and it’s sure to have not slipped past Alex either.

Alex spares him a brief glance in the mirror when Will pulls the gown off, leaving him in only his boxers, and Alex can basically hear the other pointing out his straying eyes before Alex starts talking.

“Trust me, Will. This is a one time thing that I’m wearing this for, so don’t get your hopes up.” Alex shakes his head down at his phone, taking off the nurse cap.

Will whines exaggeratedly and pulls on his jeans. “Are you sure you can’t be convinced?” He asked, only somewhat joking in his question. Will pulls on his shirt after, if only to ignore the look Alex gives him.

“Why? Got a thing for boys in dresses?” Alex coughs, trying to be mocking, but it falls flat. “Or is it just me?”

“Not exactly a dress, is it? There’s not much there, t’be honest.” Will shrugs, tugging at the waist of Alex’s costume so the white skirt pinches up and falls back down. “Plus, you look pretty good in lass’ clothes.”

In the mirror, Alex’s cheeks burn a heady red. “I don’t think skimpy halloween costumes can even be gendered when they’re this bad, Will.” Alex mutters out, but there’s an airy pitch to his words when Will’s hand travels up to his hip that makes Will’s chest tighten a bit.

“Well, you look good anyway – a bit too good. They should’ve definitely gotten something a bit less scandalous.”

“ _Scandalous_?” Alex perks an eyebrow up at him in the mirror, catching his eye and twining his fingers between Will’s. “Who knew you could remember such big words, Will.” He teases, but his grin falls when Will’s hand disappears up the short length of the dress to rest on his thigh.

“The door’s open,” Alex manages to tumble out the words, furrowing his brow when Will just presses up against the line of his back. He’s hard, exhilarating and heavy in a way that makes Alex suppress a gasp. “The door’s _open_ , Will.”

“Shit,” Will hisses, as if he’s only just realised it too, and hesitates before pulling away to shut the door. There’s no lock and a thin, rectangular window that anybody could peer through and witness whatever they’re about to do. Will, however, crowds him up against the counter as close to the corner as possible, just out of view of the window.

“You’ll have to keep quiet, yeah?” Will breathes against his mouth, hands lifting up his thighs to help Alex up onto the counter.

Alex lets out a slight laugh. “Are you sure _I’m_ the one that has t’keep quiet? Last time I checked, you always end up being the loudest.” He stares at Will, his grin dropping to a frown when Will starts crouching down, hunched between Alex’s knees and eyes dark as he peers up at Alex.

“Can’t make noise when my mouth’s gonna be full, can I?” Will grins up at him, wolfish and telling, and Alex can’t stop the air from falling out of him in one heavy breath. “Just sit back a bit, yeah?” Will asks, an encouraging hand pressed to his chest and Alex happily lets it push his upper back into the wall mirror.

For once, Alex can’t find the words he wants to fill the silence with, his throat clogged with so many vowels and consonants that it’s hard to pick just a few. Instead, he sits patiently and lets Will’s hand skim up his thigh, disappearing up the short skirt and the pressure of fingertips finding the line of his cock shortly after, thumb dipping into the hem and tugging it down slightly. Will’s lips twitch into a grin, finding Alex just as hard, and Alex wants to protest and say that it’s difficult _not_ to be affected when Will’s like this.

“Will,” Alex whispers helplessly, and Will hums distractedly in response. “Will, _please_.” Alex whispers again, harsher this time, and Will hums again. He listens to the plead this time, both hands slipping up the skirt to pull down Alex’s boxers until they stop just above his knees.

Will hushes him softly, lips pressed to Alex’s bare knee while hands curve around his cock, jostling the skirt just enough that it makes Alex’s cheeks paint a heavy pink. “You’re so pretty,” Will breathes, eyes lidded as Alex buries a hand in his hair. “Didn’t think you would be when we thought this idea up, but _God_.” The other man groans out.

“D’you regret it, though?” Alex asks, even if he knows the answer. Will grins and shakes his head, thumbing the tip as he uses his other hand to lift the hem of Alex’s costume, hair slipping from Alex’s grip as it slips beneath the skirt.

Alex breathes out a soft “Oh,” when he realises what’s happening, head thumping back against the mirror when Will mouths against the length of his cock. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, now that Will’s hair is out of the question, and his fingers paw uselessly at the hem of the dress until they settle on the edge of the counter.

Lips curl around him, intoxicating and something lights in Alex’s chest when Will hums with his mouth full, pleased.

“Will,” Alex chokes out, somehow managing to sound quiet when there’s a heavy roaring in his ears. “Will, please.” 

Will hums again and takes him in deeper, one hand finding Alex’s and loosening the tight grip he has on the counter. His throat closes around him slightly, and Alex almost apologises for causing the weak choked sound that echoes in the space – if it weren’t for Will pulling back from under the material, eyes looking slightly damp and lips pink.

The sight makes heat curl in Alex’s abdomen, flames licking at his fingertips as he reaches out to curl them around Will’s jaw. Despite his somewhat debauched appearance, Will grins while pressing a kiss to Alex’s thumb.

“We have t’be quick, yeah?” Will whispers, as if the low tone would help at all. “I’m meant to do more photos soon.”

“Then you better get back to it,” Alex breathes threading his fingers back in Will’s hair. He doesn’t let go this time, even after the other man wraps his mouth around him. Will pushes up the skirt, mouth hot and wet, eyes watching up through eyelashes. Alex bumps his head back onto the mirror again, gaze trained on the ceiling as if the rough pattern could distract him from the wet heat sitting in his stomach.

Alex chokes out the other’s name once more, and he feels it’s for the last time – at least for now. Will hums again, bordering on a moan, and braces his elbows on the counter. One of his hands curve around the base of Alex’s cock, twisting around what’s not covered by his mouth, and Alex can only stifle gasps and small noises behind bitten lips.

He comes quick and easy – as Alex always does with Will – and can’t seem to find it in himself to be bothered by it. Will pulls off, looking smug until he grimaces and scrunches his nose up.

“Always tastes mingin’, that does.” Will wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Then why do you always swallow?” Alex scoffs, not waiting for an answer before he pulls Will up and into a kiss. “It’s not like I’m making you.”

Will’s cheeks deepen to a heady pink that Alex can’t stop staring at. “Shut it,” Will hisses and catches his mouth again. “I need t’go now, before they come looking.”

Alex hums and slides off the counter, haphazardly pulling up his boxers as Will takes a swig of water and grabs for his phone. “Don’t you need…?” He asks, letting the question hang in the air as Will quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Nah,” Will replies, kissing the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Just bring that costume over later, and you can make it up t’me then.” The proposition makes Alex swallow, nodding faintly as Will smirks and winks, before leaving Alex to an empty room.

He sighs, rubbing at his hot cheeks and eyeing himself in the mirror as he finds the buttons on the back of the costume. Alex doesn’t think anybody would miss a nurse costume, if it were to suddenly go missing.


End file.
